The present invention relates to methods and devices for ensuring that a medical instrument remains in a desired location within a patient""s body during a medical procedure, and more particularly to methods and devices for affixing a distal end of the medical instrument to the desired location using adhesives.
It is often desirable and frequently necessary to sample or remove a portion of tissue from humans and other animals, particularly in the diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancerous tumors, pre-malignant conditions, and other diseases or disorders.
Typically, in the case of cancer, particularly cancer of the breast, there is a great emphasis on early detection and diagnosis through the use of screening modalities, such as physical examination, and particularly mammography, which is capable of detecting very small abnormalities, often nonpalpable. When the physician establishes by means of a mammogram or other screening modality, such as ultrasound, that suspicious circumstances exist, a biopsy must be performed to capture tissue for a definitive diagnosis as to whether the suspicious lesion is cancerous. Biopsy may be done by an open or percutaneous technique. Open biopsy is a surgical procedure using a scalpel and involving direct vision of the target area, for removing the entire mass (excisional biopsy) or a part of the mass (incisional biopsy). Percutaneous biopsy, on the other hand, is usually done with a needle-like instrument through a relatively small incision, blindly or with the aid of an artificial imaging device, and may be either a fine needle aspiration (FNA) or a core biopsy. In FNA biopsy, individual cells or clusters of cells are obtained for cytologic examination and may be prepared such as in a Papanicolaou smear. In core biopsy, as the term suggests, a core or fragment of tissue is obtained for histologic examination which may be done via a frozen section or paraffin section.
The type of biopsy utilized depends in large part on circumstances present with respect to the patient, including the location of the lesion(s) within the body, and no single procedure is ideal for all cases. However, core biopsy is extremely useful in a number of conditions and is being used more frequently by the medical profession.
When an open surgical biopsy procedure is indicated, current practice dictates the use of lesion localization needles and devices, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9clocalization wiresxe2x80x9d, for use in localizing or marking non-palpable lesions and tumors within the body. These devices generally comprise a hypodermic needle or cannula which is inserted into the body under local anesthesia to the lesion or tissue of interest. The wire marker, or localization wire, is then passed through the cannula and extends through the lesion of interest so that the distal end thereof is anchored beyond the lesion. Thus, the lesion is marked for subsequent surgical procedures such as excision or biopsy. The anchoring procedure is typically accomplished by means of mechanical structure disposed at the distal end of the wire marker, such as a barb, hook, or the like, which is attached to surrounding tissue. After marking the lesion with the wire marker, the cannula is usually removed from the body, leaving the wire in place and extending from the body, for subsequent use by the surgeon during the biopsy procedure in identifying the lesion location. However, it often occurs that the barb or hook at the distal end of the wire marker attaches to something other than the tumor or lesion. For example, in the case of breast biopsies. the breast will typically be placed in compression during the imaging procedure in order to properly identify the location of the target lesion and place the localization wire. However, breast tissue is comprised of fibrous bands which, in compression, may be close to the target lesion and inadvertently engaged by the barb of the localization wire. Later, when the breast is released from compression prior to the surgical procedure, the fibrous bands will move away from the target lesion, and the distal end of the localization wire may thus move a substantial distance away from the target lesion.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop a localization wire system and method wherein the distal end of the localization wire could be positively attached to the target lesion in order to minimize the possibility of migration of the distal end of the localization wire away from the target lesion between the imaging and surgical procedures.
In circumstances where a core biopsy procedure is indicated, various systems are available. Such systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822 to Burbank et al, which discloses a probe having a laterally disposed tissue receiving port at the distal end thereof for acquiring relatively small tissue samples, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,828 to Kornberg et al., which discloses a probe having an axially disposed tissue receiving port at the distal end thereof for acquiring relatively large intact tissue samples. Both of these patents are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/057,303 to Burbank et al., commonly assigned with the present application and expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses still another core biopsy apparatus, which advantageously permits the acquisition of tissue samples which are larger in diameter than the diameter of the instrument lumen, thereby greatly increasing the chances of completely removing the target lesion and leaving xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d margins thereabout.
As in the case of localization wires, there is some risk in using any of the foregoing devices that the distal end of the instrument will migrate away from the target lesion during the biopsy procedure, thereby reducing the likelihood of removing target tissue. Heretofore, in the case of core biopsy procedures, the risk of this occurrence is minimized by employing image guidance techniques during the entire tissue removal procedure. For example, in the case of the ""822 Burbank et al. patent, a stereotactic imaging guidance system is typically utilized during the disclosed procedure. One disadvantage of this approach, however, is that the patient""s breast must remain in compression during the entire procedure, with attendant discomfort and increased procedural difficulty, in order to properly utilize the imaging equipment. Furthermore, stereotactic imaging equipment or other suitable alternatives can cost as much as $400,000 or more and is not in the usual inventory of a typical community hospital. It would therefore be quite advantageous if a method and apparatus could be developed which would permit the uncoupling of the imaging environment from the procedural environment without undue risk that the active or cutting end of the core biopsy instrument would migrate away from the target lesion during the interval between the imaging procedure and the biopsy procedure.
The present invention solves the problems outlined above by describing devices and methods for securely affixing a localization wire to desired tissue in a patient""s body, so that after the patient is moved from the imaging environment to the procedural environment, the practitioner will have assurance that the localization wire is still accurately placed. Additionally, devices and methods are described for ensuring that the distal end of a tissue acquisition instrument, such as a biopsy instrument, is securely affixed to a particular target area, such as a lesion, in a patient""s body, thereby advantageously permitting the imaging environment to be uncoupled from the procedural environment so that expensive and often unavailable imaging equipment, such as stereotactic imaging equipment, need not be used.
More particularly, in one aspect of the invention a medical device is provided comprising a tube having a distal end, a proximal end, and a longitudinal axis, wherein the device is adapted for placement of the distal end thereof into a patient""s body at a desired location. The medical device includes a fixation agent, which may comprise any one of a bonding agent, a mechanical fixation agent, or an electrosurgical coagulation element, disposed on the distal end thereof, which is adapted for affixing the distal end of the medical device at the desired location.
The medical device may comprise, for example, a localization wire for use in connection with an open biopsy procedure. Alternatively, the device may comprise a tissue acquisition instrument, such as a biopsy instrument. In the preferred embodiment, the fixation agent is a bonding agent, comprising a surgical adhesive, glue, or solvent.
In another aspect of the invention, a tissue acquisition instrument is provided for retrieving body tissue, having a longitudinal axis and which comprises a distal end adapted for entry into a patient""s body, a cutting element disposed on the instrument for cutting surrounding tissue, and structure disposed on the distal end for securing the tissue acquisition instrument at a predetermined desired location, in order to ensure that the tissue acquisition instrument remains in place during a tissue acquisition procedure so that desired tissue is properly acquired.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of performing a medical procedure is provided, using a medical device comprising a tube having a distal end, a proximal end, and a longitudinal axis. The method first comprises the step of placing the distal end of the tube in a patient""s body, so that the distal end is disposed in a desired tissue location. Then, a bonding agent is dispensed for the tube into tissue surrounding the distal end, so that the distal end of the tube becomes affixed to the desired tissue location.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for performing a tissue acquisition procedure using a tissue acquisition instrument having a distal end, a proximal end, a longitudinal axis, and a cutting element. In this method, the distal end of the instrument is placed into a patient""s body, so that the distal end is disposed in a desired tissue location. Then, the distal end of the instrument is affixed to the desired tissue location, so that the instrument does not move relative to the desired tissue location during the tissue acquisition procedure. The cutting element is then actuated to acquire one or more tissue samples.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.